


【Timjay】Those Believers

by alikaz



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Assassin Jason Todd, M/M, 刺客！Jason
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 「他們說老蝙蝠已經死了，但忍者大師說沒有、我也覺得沒有，他說小鳥你會有證據，會有辦法讓老蝙蝠滾回來。」「他必須活著，不然我連殺掉你的意義都沒有了，知道嗎？替代品。老蝙蝠必須活著、他必須要活著……」布魯斯死了，蝙蝠俠死了，而提姆是唯一一個不相信這事的人，於是他便去找了。「羅賓」的位置被達米安搶去了，於是他便以「紅羅賓」的名義行動。他知道他是對的，於是他便去找證據。只是他沒想到他還沒成功便受了重傷，而救助他的，竟然是那個自復活後腦袋一直被瘋狂纏繞著、曾經提著利刃說要殺掉「替代品」的杰森，其後，這個在刺客聯盟手下工作的刺客，竟然堪稱周到地照顧著提姆。紅羅賓只覺一切都是如此荒謬可笑。＊大概是插在紅羅賓刊#1左右然後開始擼起袖子使勁魔改後的故事……
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

找半打生化機器人打架也許不是一個好主意。

地下水道的惡臭包圍著紅羅賓，從殘破的身軀裏滲出的血液融入髒水裏，見骨的傷口甚至引來了多事的蚊蟲蒼蠅在叮咬，重度燒傷的皮膚已經痛得麻木了，浮沉在水中奄奄一息的紅羅賓幾乎能聽到細菌在歡呼，興高采烈地自傷口中鑽入他體內大快朵頤。

紅羅賓知道他應該要離開、至少別再泡在水裏，但全身上下的骨骼都斷裂得七七八八的他，實在沒有氣力移動，哪怕只是一根指頭，光是眼下能在劇痛中保持清醒，已經是用盡了他的意志力，龜息功也只是幫他苟且殘喘多幾分鐘。

單人匹馬地去找半打生化機器人麻煩，也許真的不是個好主意。

但眼下他也沒有隊友可以陪他一起犯傻了，自他堅持布魯斯並沒有死去的時候。

思至及此，紅羅賓抽搐似的低咳了數聲，吐出幾口血水，但嘴唇扭曲得像在笑。

好吧，提姆.德雷克-韋恩，你終於要死了，而這次你終於沒害死其他人，該記一功、該記一功。

提姆又咳了一聲。

疼痛和大量失血蠶食了他的視野，漸漸發黑，而他不肯定他的眼皮此刻是否仍堅持著睜開。意識漸漸遠去，就快消散於混沌中時，幻覺似的踏水聲從遠處接近。紅羅賓本能地分析出那是腳步聲，甚至分析出來人的身高體重，但連逃跑都做不到，只能等死的他，一切分析都是徒勞。

來人在他的身旁站定，半晌後嗤笑了聲，把破破爛爛的紅羅賓從水裏撈起來，動作堪稱小心翼翼，讓紅羅賓那些嚴重錯位的骨骼沒有因此而強烈抗議。

傷者吃力地睜開眼，想在昏迷前，最低限度地確認抱著他的人是誰──但他的眼睛才張開不到半毫米，那人便用著無奈的口吻，嘲諷、但同時可說是語氣溫柔地哄著：「我會殺了你，但不是現在，所以你不能在這裡死掉。聽到了嗎？破破爛爛的小鳥兒。」

提姆想他知道是誰撿了自己了。

紅羅賓瞟了眼對方的表情，接著便像被拔掉電源線的電腦般，瞬間畫面全黑地昏迷過去。

杰森抱著他，抱著這具軟綿得像屍體般，沒有反應、也不會掙扎的殘破身軀，從心理到現實裏的血腥味壓過地下水道的惡臭，鋪天蓋地地朝杰森襲來。

舊日的惡夢，彷彿於眼前重疊。

「睡吧、睡吧……然後我會喚你起床，待你康復後再把你擊倒，一遍又一遍，直至你不再爬起來為止，藉此證明我有多優秀，而你不過是我的替代品，那有眼無珠的老東西。」，杰森低喃著，像在唱什麼詭異的搖籃曲，又像在跟自己說話；他扯掉提姆身後那條破布似的礙事斗篷，隨手丟到一旁去，任由水流把它沖到不知何方，然後提起腳步，一步一步涉水而行，帶著提姆離開了地下水道。

*

說來也許安樂得奇怪，對一個被反派揍得半死的人而言，但提姆不是痛醒，而是被縈繞在鼻前的食品香氣饞醒的。

他吃力地睜開眼，掙開那些麻醉藥、掙開那些頭昏腦脹，緩緩轉過頭去氣味的來源──就放了在他床邊的床頭櫃上，一碗正冒著白煙的熱騰騰濃湯，提姆能嗅到裏頭燉煮得糊爛的蔬菜的甜味。

然後他被踢了一腳……這麽說也許描述失實了，因為他的身體並沒有被擊中，只是躺著的這張輕飄飄的鐵架床被踢得晃動了一下，鐵枝與瓷磚地板摩擦，吱呀地慘叫了一下，這危機感刺痛著他的腦袋，讓提姆完全清醒了過來。

啊對，他被杰森那個瘋子撿到了。

提姆努力地不讓任何情緒流露到臉上，藍眼靜靜地望向杰森，站著並一腳踩在床邊的杰森正咬著根沒點燃的煙，側著腦袋打量著提姆，但因他的站位正背著天花板上的白燈，背光讓提姆無法看清他的表情，便被燈光刺得不得不撇過頭去。

「你睡了三天，替代品，趕緊起來讓爸爸量量身高，看看有沒有高上一兩寸。」

提姆瞪了他一眼，但咬著煙捲的杰森自顧自的笑得開心。

「為什麼……」，提姆沙啞的聲帶拒絕為他工作，他清了清喉嚨，試圖繼續再說下去，但只是勾起一連串的咳嗽。

杰森飽含諷刺地憐憫著紅羅賓，說著「可憐的小鳥兒，連歌都唱不了」之類的胡言亂語。他挪著腳步從床頭櫃上拿起一杯水，扶著咳個不停的提姆起來，枕到自己胸膛上；杰森把水杯湊到提姆嘴邊，並低聲呢喃道：「你要是嗆到了、吐在我的被子或是床單上的話，我會把你的十根好不容易才接上的指頭重新再敲碎一遍……我說得夠清楚了嗎？」

聞言，提姆反射性地想要抽動自己的手指，但那鑽心的感覺成功讓他想起它們是如何被一根根地踩斷。

努力止住咳嗽的提姆點了點頭，並在對方貼心得駭人的動作下，喝掉一整杯水。

杰森獎勵般撫著他的頭髮，而提姆一臉抗拒地偏過頭去……全身綁滿繃帶又打了石膏的他，實在沒什麼辦法表達他更多的不滿了，天曉得他多想往杰森的臉上揍上一拳。

杰森全身上下頂多只有指甲剪得太貼這一點點小不適，要表達他的不滿的方法自然多了多裏去。改撫為揪，他用力扯過提姆的頭髮，讓對方把頭偏回去後，梳理著他方才揪亂了的髮絲，低聲在提姆的耳邊威脅，語調是相當吊詭地溫柔：「你的性命在我手裏，替代品，是我救了你，免除了你那又臭又可悲的結局。而現在，如果不想活活溺死在自己的排泄物裏，全身上下的傷口都含膿發炎，骨骼癒合方向全部錯誤地扭曲得不成人形的話，你最好不要惹我生氣。」

像摸上癮般，杰森一直梳著提姆的頭髮，像不滿於對方只是閉上眼而不頂嘴，半晌後他又開口刺激決定裝睡的紅羅賓：「你方才還喝了一整杯水呢，小鳥，你猜你多久後就要上廁所？」，說著，他以腳踝，輕輕踢了踢提姆右腿的石膏。

不痛，但足夠表達他的意思。

然而提姆卻笑了，「你方才威脅我不要把水吐在你的床鋪上，然後現在威脅我說不讓我上廁所？認真的？」

「所以你才會是我最喜愛的那頭小鳥，哪怕是與奧古的外孫作對比。」，杰森也笑了，「但是……雖然有點麻煩，但為了折辱你，我不介意去醫院偷點導尿管之類的工具回來。」，他抬起提姆的下把，在確保提姆的目光正與他對視後，他才悠悠地說下去：「親愛的傷殘寶寶鳥，我勸你在說任何話前、或做任何動作前，都最好三思而後行。」

提姆瞠著眼，有點難而置信地瞪著杰森──嚴格來說算是他的前輩的前任羅賓，但卻在復活後壞掉了腦子，跑去當忍者大師手下的刺客──憤憤然地抿緊了嘴。

「聰明的小鳥兒。」，看到提姆那滿臉的不甘，杰森滿意了，於是他端過一旁冷掉了的蔬菜雞湯，開始一匙一匙地餵飼著紅羅賓。

那雞湯味道還該死的不錯。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森.陶德，一個他媽的神經病。

沒法做任何翻身動作的提姆，像具死屍般平躺在床上，連揪過那條被同床愈搶愈多的被子也做不到……對，同床，狹小的鐵架單人床上，眼下除了提姆外，還擠著側躺著睡覺的杰森。

時間回到半小時前。

「我是這間屋的主人。」，洗完澡後渾身散發著熱氣的杰森抱著膊胳，從上而下俯視著臉色黑過墨水的提姆──自杰森用鴨仔尿壺「幫」他上完廁所後，提姆便一直擺著這樣的表情──說：「我理所當然地該睡在床上，而這屋子只有一張床。」

提姆聽懂了言下之意，並痛恨自己沒法掄起棍子把對方痛打一頓。他盡最後的言語掙扎：「我不介意睡地板。」

杰森的笑容擴大了，「但我介意要把你這破布娃娃搬到地上。」，他再一次、再一次嘲笑著提姆的慘敗和眼下的傷勢，以及藉此提醒著雙方的地位。

明白了無論回什麼話，都只會讓對方更高興的提姆，放棄般閉上了眼，轉為努力讓自己早點睡著，逃到夢鄉裏去。

杰森哼著歌，關掉房燈，摸黑鑽進被窩，把壯碩的身軀擠進提姆手邊與床沿之間的空位，絲毫沒有碰到提姆任何一處傷患。他躺好後，枕著手臂（顯然地，這屋子除了床鋪只有一張外，枕頭都只有一個），輕戳著提姆的手臂，「睡過去點……」，然後在提姆已經從生氣進化成無奈的瞪視下，笑著說：「噢不，我都忘了你連蠕動都做不到了。」

提姆沒再理會他。

關上燈後，沒有任何窗子的房間就像個大型水泥箱子，四堵清水牆沒有釘上任何的裝飾，亦沒有任何的時鐘，提姆只能憑感覺去計算時間的流逝；漆黑中唯一光源是門下那一線光，而躺在他右側的杰森把這唯一的娛樂都遮去了，任提姆把眼珠子轉動到覺得扯著痛的地步，他也只能看到合上眼不知是睡是醒的杰森，那張讓他康復欲望以幾何倍數上升的臉。

也許是半分鐘後，他以眼尾吃力地觀察著的對象倏地睜開了眼，兩潭幽幽的藍眼瞪向提姆，深藍色的眼珠裏沒有溫度、情緒、連一直帶著的譏笑都消失了，眼神空洞得嚇人；杰森默默地瞪著提姆，數秒後，才替躺得如木乃伊、繃帶也纏得像木乃伊般的提姆掖好被子，低聲警告：「再不睡覺，我就拿麻醉藥過來……或是一拳打昏你，別怕，明天本來就會帶你去看醫生。」

提姆收回他的目光，閉上眼試圖睡著……他沒想過自己會那麼成功。他閉上眼後不到半息間，眼皮便沉得抬不起來，急需維修的身體藉此緩慢地展開癒合工序。

意識在一片太虛中浮沉掙扎，他努力讓自己別睡得那麼死──雖然杰森那「無微不至」的照顧著實讓他受「寵」若驚，亦深明如果對方要殺掉自己，自己眼下完全沒有招架之力，但滿身戾氣的對方提著利刃闖進泰坦塔裏想要殺掉自己時的模樣，仍深深刻自己的腦海裏，與死神擦肩而過的感覺，他片刻都不敢忘記。

最後……最後是什麼讓他僥倖逃生呢？

*

在黑甜鄉中沉溺了不到數小時，提姆便冷醒了。發自骨子裏的寒冷，牙關止不住地打著顫，喀喀聲在寧靜的環境中堪稱吵耳，淺眠的刺客自然是被吵醒了。縱然提姆緊閉著眼，但他仍可以感覺到對方撐了起身，在漆黑中默默觀察了發冷的他好一會兒，接著起身離床，打開了門。

提姆睜開眼，望向那扇門……門後是一道向上的樓梯，這就可以解釋為什麼這房間沒有任何窗戶了，因為這是一間地下室，問題就是，為何杰森要和他一起睡著地下室呢？難道屋內還有其他刺客聯盟的刺客？但以他所知的情報，杰森在聯盟的地位，絕對不可能連一間正正常常的睡房都不能睡，而這間房，怎麼看都不怎麼舒適，感覺像極了被埋在土裏般。

幾分鐘後，杰森提著一大個托盤下來，上頭放著探熱針、退燒藥、熱水、退熱貼、毛巾之類的，因過於正常而不顯正常的醫療用品。他像之前餵提姆喝水般，把東西擱在床頭櫃上，然後扶著提姆枕到自己身上，又是探熱擦汗，又是餵水餵藥，周到得讓提姆愈來愈不知道杰森到底在演哪齣。

替提姆把滑落的被子重新掖好，杰森把他外出時穿著的皮褸蓋到提姆身上，然後用右手圈著提姆的腰，左手拍了拍他汗涔涔的髮頂，認真地和提姆商量：「我家除了床鋪只有一張，被子也只有一條，寶寶鳥能努力一下，不要因此而死掉嗎？」

枕在杰森胸膛上的提姆，有氣無力地翻了個白眼，燒得昏昏沈沈的他下意識就駁回去道：「我一直愛惜生命，謝謝這位曾經想要殺了我的刺客的提醒。」

杰森閉上眼，一下接一下像在替自己的寵物順毛般，摸著提姆的頭髮，「不是『曾經』，我對你的殺意從不止息喔，替代品，所以你得要努力康復才行，你不活著我就不能殺你了……」，如此邏輯混亂的說話，提姆莫名聽懂了，但他沒興趣為此瘋言瘋語回應什麼。

於是，這一輪的談話結束，空氣又安靜了。

燒得難受的提姆睡不踏實，睡睡醒醒的，牙關仍止不住打著顫，但他枕著的杰森已經良久都沒說過話了。正提姆以為杰森已經睡著後，那煩人的刺客又說話了：「他們說老蝙蝠已經死了，但忍者大師說沒有、我也覺得沒有，他說小鳥你會有證據，會有辦法讓老蝙蝠滾回來。」

也許是房間太黑了，提姆在杰森的話裏，彷彷彿彿聽到了落寞。

提姆眨了眨眼，然後用力抿緊了嘴，努力把破碎的笑意壓回胸腔……沒人相信他的話，沒人相信他說布魯斯還活著，全地球的人都當他是過於悲痛而拒絕接受現實，然而他的敵人──那個刺客聯盟──卻跑出兩個相信他的人，世事還能更荒謬嗎？

「我……」，提姆以為，當他遇上一個願意好好聽他說他的推論的人，他會像個終於被打開的香檳瓶般，滔滔不絕地說個不停，甚至會還著點眾人皆醉他獨醒的得意；但眼下，他終於找到聆聽者了，他卻只覺得好累、好累，雙唇像有千斤重，每次開口說話都令他覺得難受。

他嘆了口氣，簡單而粗略地說：「我是有這感覺，我知道我沒錯，我必須找出證據證明我是對的……然後便差點被堵在地下水道裏被揍死，你想笑就笑吧。」

刺客用力拍了拍自暴自棄的紅羅賓的腦袋，沉下聲反駁道：「這不好笑，你的幽默感糟透了，提摩西。」，杰森第一次認認真真地叫喚提姆的名字，不是「替代品」、不是「小鳥」、不是「鳥寶寶」、不是其他各種各樣用甜蜜的糖衣暱稱來包裝的尖酸嘲諷，而是「提摩西」，連「提米」都不是，是正經八百的「提摩西」。

提姆抬起頭，想要看看杰森此刻的表情，然而對方的手掌捂去了他的視野。漆黑中，提姆只聽到杰森堅定地一遍又一遍地命令他趕快康復、趕快把布魯斯找回來，催眠般重重複複著，讓提姆的繃緊的意識漸漸鬆開……就在提姆快昏昏沉沉地睡著時，他總算聽到杰森說了些不一樣的話──「他必須活著，不然我連殺掉你的意義都沒有了，知道嗎？替代品。老蝙蝠必須活著、他必須要活著……」

紅羅賓難得贊同杰森的意見。


	3. Chapter 3

夢境把提姆拉回了那個晚上。提著刀刃的杰森潛入泰塔坦，無聲無息地摸到自己背後，卻只是以指尖戳了戳他的背，在他耳邊低喃著他要來殺他了，接著便飛快地退開、匿去身影，待提姆回過身來，抽出棍子準備好迎戰後，來人才不慌不忙地現出身影，左右各執著一柄彎刀，雪白的刀刃照著提姆的倒影。

行動裏清晰暗示著要是他是來暗殺的話，那是還是羅賓的提姆早就死了。

刺客穿著一身影武者的裝束，但刻意沒有蒙上臉，像是不怕被人查出身份，亦像肯定沒人會知道他是誰般……然而提姆認出來了，雖然那張臉經歲月而有點變化，但他不認為自己有認錯的可能性，畢竟他是羅賓，是那個人的助手。

「杰森……」

*

「在這裡喔。」，就躺在提姆身旁的杰森唇角彎彎地應道，捏著毛巾替從夢中驚醒的提姆擦去汗水，然後被對方一臉活見鬼的表情逗得咯咯笑，心情好得令人不安。

杰森從床頭櫃上拿起水杯，「喝水、喝湯、然後喝藥，都喝完了，我帶你去看醫生。聽到了嗎？」

提姆表情僵硬地點了點頭，於是杰森又開始他那種「無微不至」得叫提姆雞皮疙瘩的照顧……但提姆也知道自己需要盡快康復，而昨晚的對話──如果杰森所言非虛，但他從來都不在與蝙蝠俠或是布魯斯有關的事上說謊──顯示出提姆與杰森的目的是一致的，至少在找尋布魯斯這件事上，但找到後，杰森會是想要殺了布魯斯，還是「我不想你死，老頭，那樣太仁慈了，你應該像感受我那時的骨頭是如何一根根地斷掉，然後從墓地爬出來卻發現沒人替自己報仇的那種絕望……我要令你受盡折磨，我要你活著受罪」，於是又提刀追殺自己呢？

如果杰森對自己的殺意，要建基於布魯斯活著並看著的前題下，那現在、在布魯斯「死」掉了的現在，大概是有史以來他待在杰森身邊最安全的時間了，因為眼下杰森就算殺了他，也不會達成他的目的。

任著思緒飄遠，提姆機械性地咀嚼著嘴裏的蔬菜；他的早餐還是蔬菜雞湯，燉得糊糊爛爛的洋蔥意外地好吃，清清甜甜的，沒了那股臭味，配搭著酸酸甜甜的蕃茄湯底，讓提姆不知不覺便吃掉了整碗湯……反正杰森大概也不屑用毒來殺他。

在肯定了對方對自己的殺意構造後，提姆倒心大了起來，連杰森往他舌下塞的不知名白色藥片，他也乖乖和水吞下。

大概是提姆那過於安逸的表情又惹杰森不滿意了，於是那煩人的刺客便問了：「不怕我毒死你麼，小提寶？隨便吃陌生人遞來的東西，小心橫屍街頭喔。」，說話間，他一直把玩著提姆的頭髮。

藥生效得很快，未幾便把提姆的腦袋攪成一團漿糊；提姆睜著半邊眼，瞟了瞟杰森，輕笑著搖頭：「不，你不會的，你不會容許自己用「投毒」這種「非羅賓」的招數來弄死我……」

杰森瞇起了眼，瞪著睡得沒心沒肺的提姆。

他不喜歡提姆說對了他的心思，像對方曾對他進行過心理剖析般，又像對方很了解他般。

*

提姆一直睡著。

也許杰森後來補打了針麻醉藥，反正提姆很久沒睡得那麼沉了，沉得連被杰森搬運過都不知道，但麻醉藥用多了，他體內的抗藥性亦因而增加。自他當上羅賓後便一直被培養著的抗藥性此刻發揮了作用，讓他比杰森所預計的提早醒了過來。

就在他睜開眼的瞬間，水花般在空中綻放的溫熱鮮血灑在他的大半張臉上，斑斑駁駁的像朵朵紅花般，映襯出他臉色有多蒼白。提姆轉動著目光，從倒在他床邊，正抽搐著捂緊自己咽喉的白袍男人，到同樣穿著白袍、手執一柄正滴著血的手術刀的杰森，再到周遭的環境……杰森說要帶自己「看醫生」，看來他剛才已經「看」到了。

不知這裡是哪裡的黑市診療間，只見周遭都絕非一般醫療場所那般潔白，反像一般住宅單位似的，倒是給提姆穿的病人服還挺像模像樣，藥物隨手堆在一旁的木架子上，充當病床隔簾的亦只是普通的碎花窗簾，沾著血的棉球亂丟在地，點滴架完好無缺地站在一旁，掛著的生理鹽水正一點點的經由軟管注射到自己靜脈中。看著這環境，提姆不禁害怕起自己有沒有可能治好了骨折和其他傷口，卻因而染上愛滋。

醫生的屍體被杰森一腳踢到地上，連同那柄兇器亦隨手丟掉了；他拂了拂床鋪，然後取過一旁的病歷紀錄板，在提姆身邊側著身坐下。

他從白袍口袋裏取出鋼筆，以筆桿推了推用來偽裝的眼鏡，朝臉色蒼白的提姆眨了眨右眼，「你比我預期中早醒，德雷克先生，也許下次我該打多三枝麻醉藥、或是直接打一管空氣進你體內。」

提姆沉默地盯著他，盯得杰森忍不住發笑。他把紀錄板都丟到一旁去，然後雙手撐著提姆頭顱的兩側，俯身湊近對方，直至雙方鼻尖與鼻尖間只有一根指頭的距離。「小寶寶鳥被嚇著了？」，杰森戲謔著呢喃，把重心轉移向右手，左手輕刮著提姆臉頰上一道血跡，觸感詭異的橡膠手套摩擦著提姆的臉。

像不習慣對方和自己湊得如此近，提姆閉上了眼，微微側過頭去後，才望著碎花枕套解釋：「我只是在疑惑你的行兇動機。」   
  


「『行兇動機』，聽著可真像個偵探。」，杰森摘下了眼鏡，把它戴到提姆的鼻樑上，黑色的鏡框像個粗線方框，圈著提姆那雙藍眼，在一旁備註上「注意！」或是「看這邊！」之類的句子，「但我只是個刺客，受人錢財取人性命的劊子手，沒有那種浪漫的東西，小傻鳥。」

隔著戴得歪歪斜斜的鏡片，提姆側著頭打量了他好一會兒，「我看過你的紀錄，杰森，你是個任性的刺客。雖然我不知道你是如何與拉斯·奧·古達成交易，但你刀下的亡魂只有壞人，而且多是因權勢而逍遙法外的壞人，我想我懂你……」

提姆本想繼續說下去，但杰森突然扯著他的頭髮，逼他往後仰頭，露出的脖頸皮膚拉扯得薄薄的；「啪噠」一聲，杰森單手拔去鋼筆的帽蓋，以右手把尖銳的筆尖壓在他喉嚨上，按下一個小小的、不斷往外暈染開去的深藍色圓點。

他語調極其冷靜地警告：「別擺出一副很了解我樣子，提摩西，你不會喜歡墜入我的思維後的世界，我也不喜歡有外人踏進來。」，說話間，他在提姆的脖子上寫畫著什麼，深藍色的墨水在白晢的皮膚上留下了記號，道道筆跡的邊緣是被筆尖刮出來的紅痕。

提姆咽了口唾液，喉管上下動了下……他感覺到筆尖在他的要害游走，在寫畫間擠壓著他的氣管。他把筆觸在腦海裏模擬了一遍，很快便推測出杰森在塗畫什麼，於是他眨了眨眼，握著杰森的右手，落下了一步險棋：「我需要你的幫助。」

大膽的一著，魯莽的行動，隨命運怎麼說吧，他只在乎與他對局的人會如何回應。

舔了下乾燥的嘴唇，還沒被捅穿咽喉的提姆繼續游說：「蝙蝠俠仍然生還的證據，散落在各地的文物裏，我頗肯定我無法用哥譚那套遊戲規則，行走世界各地的危險地區……我需要你的幫助，杰森，幫我。」

聽完提姆的請求，杰森沒有發表任何回應，只是專心致志地在提姆喉嚨上塗鴉，直至他終於完成了他的大作；他垂下眼簾，神情近乎虔誠地吻在那枚墨跡上，墨水仍未乾透，湛藍色的蝙蝠便從提姆的頸上，印到杰森的唇上；提姆對這一切只能在內心打了個寒顫。

「你是個怪胎，孩子，你真的是個怪胎，比我想像中還要奇怪。」

被拉薩路池水搞得腦袋亂七八糟的瘋子認真地評價道，然後便放開了提姆，但未等對方在內心為自己多災多難的頭髮默完哀，便面無表情地把他打昏。

「你不能主動牽過老蝙蝠的手後，又來握惡魔的手。」

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

提姆發現，自從自己重傷、又或者該說是自被杰森「圈養」了之後，自己每一次睜眼，都像在玩什麼怪誕大抽獎般，每次醒來看到的，都各種驚險刺激挑戰心臟。

例如眼下，一張眼，便看到湊得極近的杰森的臉，沒能完全洗掉的墨跡，在他嘴唇上留下一個像瘀青般的淺淡紫痕；這都算了，偏偏還有一柄在自己腮幫子邊緣動來動去的匕首，讓提姆正在開機的腦袋成功宕機。

他的人生到底怎麼了。

拿著刀子的杰森正跨在提姆腰上，但極其小心地沒有壓到對方任何一道傷口；他連噓了幾聲，制止了提姆下意識扭頭的動作，並用力鉗過他的下巴。鋒利的刀刃小幅度、小幅度地輕刮，金屬與皮膚之間，隔著一層冰涼又黏糊糊的東西……正式開機的提姆，後知後覺地察覺到那滿鼻腔的薄荷味，藉此終於意識那神經病又在發什麼神經。

他在幫自己刮鬍子。

提姆感覺自己的腦神經要打結了，正抗議著為什麼要它面對杰森這顆剋星。他吶吶地吐出一句：「……為什麼？」

「因為你滿下巴都是不上不下的鬍渣時，醜得令人髮指。」，杰森隨口應道，又推著提姆下巴，讓他仰高頭，好等自己可以完美地剃掉對方每一根鬍鬚，「等會再幫你擦身……噢，別害羞了小小鳥，這可是那醫生的臨終遺言之一呢，給點尊重。」

提姆翻了個白眼，想著自己也沒有什麼拒絕的餘地了吧，再加上……好吧，他的確是有點味道了，虧杰森還能和他湊那麼近。

杰森收回刀，用毛巾擦去提姆下巴上的毛碎和泡沫，然後左右轉動著他的頭，以檢查有沒有刮漏了的毛髮，最後滿意地點了點頭。

他拿起另一條浸在熱水裏的毛巾，擰乾後替提姆擦臉。提姆瞇起眼，溫熱的毛巾把他臉上的黏膩油脂擦去時，感覺不能更好了，就是在清潔耳朵時，一時不慎被杰森發現了弱點，於是被玩弄了好一段時間都不肯放手。

大概是提姆皺成一團的表情和憋得通紅的臉頰，實在是太好玩了，讓杰森又浮現出貓逗老鼠般的動作，以爪子不停撥弄提姆紅得滴血的耳朵。

提姆真想用雙手把自己的耳朵給捂住，但左右整條手臂被打上了極其誇張份量的石膏，只能往上抬高，而不能做任何的屈曲，奇怪的是，這沉重的石膏手套並沒有緊貼他的手臂，只是鬆鬆地套著……這已經不是治療，指骨的骨折一般都是開刀處理而不會打石膏，提姆合理懷疑是杰森套上去的，為的只是單純地要讓自己感到不便。

「夠、夠了。」，提姆縮著脖子，發出和他的掙扎一樣微弱的抗議。

但話一出口，他看著杰森瞬間像亮起光似的眼神，他便知道自己做錯了，方才的反應讓他像一隻塑膠老鼠，變成了一隻會動來動去還會發聲的閃光塑膠老鼠。

杰森動作飛快地，從托盤上拿起了幾根棉花棒，而提姆看著那幾根小東西，臉色便瞬間刷白，喃喃著抗議，並試圖把自己縮進枕頭裏。

「現在是清潔時間，小鳥，你不可以這麽不愛乾淨。」，杰森說著冠冕堂皇的話，把傷者那點微不足道的小掙扎全部壓下，然後掂著棉花棒，將其探進提姆的耳道裏。

提姆不想承認自己發出了極其丟臉的呻吟聲。

沙沙的噪音籠罩著他的聽覺，幼細的棉花棒淺淺地抽插著提姆的耳道，外側的細毛敏感地被騷動著，其癢意像千萬隻比塵埃還要細小的螞蟻爬進他的耳朵，然後沿著不斷輕輕嚥咬，讓癢意蔓延至全身；那根萬惡的棉花棒開始往內推，探進更多神經、更敏感的地方，然後往上下左右不同方向轉動，輕蹭著耳壁，就為了看看哪邊能讓提姆嗚咽得更可憐。

提姆感覺像過了數億年後，杰森總算摧殘完他的耳道，把棉花棒抽了出來。滿臉通紅的提姆瞪著一雙濕漉漉的藍眼，氣喘吁吁地詰問杰森玩夠了嗎？

聞言，杰森一臉匪夷所思地望著提姆，一邊替提姆拭去淚水，一邊反問：「親愛的，你洗澡難道都只洗一半嗎？還是說你的左耳其實是裝飾？」

提姆真的想哭了。敏感的耳道再次被滋擾，讓他整個人都抖得像抽搐般，發出了些難耐的悲鳴，腦袋只容得那根進進出出的棉花棒，以及此刻蠢蠢欲動著想要叛變的膀胱。

他一直沒發覺到自己原來有那麼需要上廁所。

酷刑結束得比上一次快，大概是杰森厭倦了用同一招來羞辱他；他把髒了的棉花棒包在紙巾裏，再丟到托盤上。

「好孩子、好孩子，都熬過去了喔？鳥寶寶想要獎賞嗎？」，杰森拍了拍提姆的髮頂，像那時他喝光了一整杯水後般，像馴狗般稱讚他，然後手往後探，揉了把提姆下身支起了的大帳篷，「像安慰安慰這個在方才便一直頂著我屁股的小兄弟？」

提姆差一點就因為對方這突然的觸碰而尿了出來，就差一點。

他把話說得咬牙切齒：「別碰我。」

「寶寶鳥害羞了？你的蝙蝠爸爸沒幫你上教育課麽？血液循環會導致勃起之類。」，說話間，杰森那沒規沒矩的手還是按在提姆的褲襠上。

「我是要去廁所！你再搓我等會就尿到你床上，大家一起變臭。」，提姆破罐子破摔了。

杰森瞬間便縮回了手，然後從床下拿出提姆所痛恨的鴨仔尿壺。只不過，杰森在想了一會後，又把它丟回床下。

「好吧，現在是獎勵時間……」，他低喃，然後動手拆掉那些假的石膏──不是醫生打上去，而是他特地弄來套著開完刀的紅羅賓，存心讓他動彈不得的石膏──然後打橫抱起了提姆，拾級而上，離開了地下室。

*

地上的房子平平無奇，唯一奇特之處，就是這裡近七成的空間都空空如也，屋內只擺放著最基本的傢俱，以應付生活需求。

杰森穩穩地抱著提姆，把人帶到浴室，扶著右腳打上了真石膏的提姆站穩在馬桶前，其後服務貼心周到得讓提姆血液都險些倒流回心臟──他替他脫掉了褲子，這還可以理解，但扶著他的屌這個實在太超過了。

提姆石化一般，瞪著自己大鵰上的那隻手，渾身僵硬得連剛才叫囂著要解放的尿意，都被嚇得縮回膀胱不敢造次。

杰森打了個呵欠，把下巴墊到提姆的肩上，口齒不清地解釋：「醫生遺言：別讓你的手碰水，但碰過雞雞的手不能不洗，所以我代勞了。」，語畢，他稍稍用力地捏捏這幾両肉，成功把小提姆捏軟了；催促道：「怎麼又不尿了？是習慣了小鴨子的服務嗎？下次早說啊你這個小混蛋。」

提姆內心罵了聲髒話，咬了咬牙，說服了自己的神經和膀胱，把那隻手當成自己的，然後淅瀝浙瀝地尿了出來。待最後一滴惱人的生理需求都排清後，杰森抖了抖提姆的小鳥，扯來幾張紙巾，輕柔地拭去龜頭上的尿液，然後便沖水洗手。

留意到當中缺失了什麼步驟嗎？

對，提姆的鳥還沒回巢。

於是他瞪著杰森，而杰森絲毫沒有要幫他穿回褲子的打算，便又抱了他起來，放回床鋪上。

而杰森這樣做的原因很快便清楚了。

「尿乾淨了的話，那我們又開始洗澡囉！」，說著他執起了濕毛巾，握住了因緊張而又開始升旗的小提姆。他輕搓著提姆的陰莖、卵蛋、會陰，然後是屁股，中途去換了次水、洗過毛巾後，再清潔其他身體部位。

基本上，都是正正常常的擦澡，沒再作怪。

替提姆穿回淡藍色的病人服後，杰森又開始揉提姆的頭髮了，剛洗完的髮絲濕漉漉的，纏繞在杰森的指間。「洗完澡了，那黑心醫生泉下有知也該安息了吧？」，邊說邊收拾著用具，而被他折騰得壽命都少了半年的提姆，沒有任何想要回應他的欲望。

提著托盤準備離開的杰森，忽然想起了什麼般，回過頭來，盯著提姆的褲襠。

「又想幹嘛？」，提姆滿臉警戒，拆去石膏但仍纏滿繃帶的雙手略為抬起，擋住杰森那不禮貌到極點的視線。

杰森聳聳肩，滿不在乎地說：「沒啦，只是在想用不用幫你打出來罷了，畢竟你還不能握拳，而方才硬了那麼多……」

紅羅賓生氣地低吼：「滾出去！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> －把分級由T調到M了，爽。  
> －這邊真的是timjay文沒錯（。  
> －我沒存稿了。


	5. Chapter 5

鬧劇過後，熄滅房燈，渾身散發著熱氣與肥皂香的杰森一如之前那樣，枕著手臂、側身蜷縮著躺在提姆旁邊。在提姆還沒睡著的時間，他便已經閉上了眼，緩緩地呼吸，胸膛一起一伏，安祥得簡直是沒心沒肺。反觀提姆這邊，這天發生了太多事，注定他今晚難以入眠，縱然睡著了，也必定是多夢的一晚。

果不其然，在醒醒睡睡了數次後，淺眠導致夢境殘留在腦海；人是清醒了，但夢裏的荒唐，仍鮮明得歷歷在目──他夢到了浴室的那幕，但夢裏的杰森比現實的他還要放肆，扶著他雞巴的手上下擼動，嘴巴不斷在講些不知羞恥的話，又往他耳朵裏吹氣。

臉紅耳赤的提姆，往後抑著嗚咽。他閉著眼搖頭，否認著他也不知自己在否認什麼，也許是在否認杰森在替他手淫的景象，在否認杰森那些謔浪狎語，亦也許否認，他在享受著這一切。

夢裏場景說變就變。

前一刻他還沉浸在杰森為他提供的手交，下一刻他便坐了在馬桶上，把雞巴塞進了杰森喋喋不休的嘴裏，堵得嚴嚴實實的，讓那討人厭的刺客只能跪在馬桶前，眼淚鼻水直流著嗚咽，艱難地吞吐著嘴裏的巨物，嚥下他射進去的一切液體，再也講不出什麼混話。那張得大大的嘴紅彤彤的，唇上有著瘀青般的紫色墨水印，翹得老高的陰莖難耐地蹭在馬桶壁上，渴望著撫慰。

這太超過了。

就算是夢，這也太超過了。

這春夢簡直是要提姆嚇醒，只見他唰地張開了眼，渾身僵硬地用力深呼吸了數下……本想用地下室那悶悶霉霉的空氣來醒腦，卻吸進了滿腔的鐵鏽與二手煙。提姆皺起眉，小心翼翼地以沒受傷的手肘撐起身，環顧著昏暗的地下室：床頭櫃多了兩隻玻璃水杯——一隻盛滿水，蓋著蓋子，另一隻只剩下半杯，三四根泡得發脹的煙蒂飄浮在水中；同樣新出現在床頭櫃上的，還有開瓶後打翻了的藥片、沾滿血的棉球、用過的針線……有人受傷了。

提姆皺起眉頭，藉由事物此刻的狀態，腦中瞬間拼湊出這片空間曾經發生過的事，不安冒上心頭，尤其是他沒在這房內看到杰森。略為思考了幾秒，他坐在床邊，腳踝輕輕踩到地上——意料之內的痛襲向神經，奔跑是不可能的事，行走的話，咬著牙忍耐一下也許可以。

有東西支撐一下會更好，於是他回頭望向鐵架床的床頭板……如果他手指沒傷，能抬起床褥、能扭動螺絲的話，說不定可以，如果他的手沒傷成連握拳都有困難的話。

嘆了口氣，他正打算站起來時，卻聽到了悶悶的腳步聲從上方傳來，緊接著是接連數下的槍聲，砰砰數下後歸於沉默，空白得讓想象肆意滋生不安。提姆咬著唇，不太確定自己該否繼續下床走動，甚至是離開地下室（如果門沒鎖）。

就在他舉棋不定的時間，朝外的門把喀嚓喀嚓地晃動，像有人正不斷拍動門把、又或是正破解門鎖。提姆立即看向床頭櫃，試圖找出什麼是他這殘軀都能握著防身的東西。就在他執起剪刀時，門開了，來人背著光進內，把鎖匙丟到地上。

提姆眯著眼，在看清來人的面孔後瞬間鬆一口氣——來人是杰森，正咧著嘴一臉狼狽地喘著氣，血淋淋的手上正握著手槍，赤裸的上身在腰腹間纏滿繃帶，相信是因方才的打鬥而再次裂開的傷口染紅了白布，並持續擴散面積。

他急急走向床邊，從抽屜裏翻出一瓶藥水和針管，一邊消毒器具一邊飛快地說：「很長的故事，別問，總之我的溫馨小屋被毀了，所以我們現在要離開這裡。」，把藥液抽到針管中，杰森彈了彈針頭，抬了抬下巴，示意提姆把手臂伸出來。

「目的地是？」，提姆問，並伸出手，內心默默自嘲：「看來自己又要睡覺了，都快把當羅賓那時沒睡好的覺全補過來」。

針頭刺破皮膚，短促的一下鈍痛後，藥液漸漸流進體內；感覺到意識開始迷濛時，提姆只來得及聽完杰森的回答：「某處。反正你只要記著，天底下沒有免費的午餐，小偵探。」

提姆感覺自己像抓住了什麼，但，他睡著了。

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

西班牙，提姆記得他最初是到西班牙，走訪許多城市，無頭蒼蠅般試圖找出證據、鐵一般的證據，向全世界證明蝙蝠俠還沒死，布魯斯.韋恩還沒死。

然而，眼下他卻在哪裡呢？

伊拉克。杰森方才說他們在伊拉克的某間小屋裏，一如之前那間，樸素且毫無裝飾可言，只是沒了地下室，客廳還意外地多了台古舊的電視，半年前的灰黃報紙堆放在充當茶几的摺枱上，散發著霉舊的味道，收音機牢牢地壓著總是振翅欲飛的紙張，蒙塵的電腦筆記本冷眼看著這一切。杰森把他安放在客廳，連同輪椅——他醒來才發現，但他沒想明白杰森是如何讓昏睡的他運過安檢，且沒被當成人口販賣——泊在桌旁，然後便離開了，匆忙得明顯，但他沒跟提姆說明。

但相信杰森自己也清楚，把電腦留下來給提姆，相等於批准了對方的調查權。

提姆打開了電腦，先是快速地把最近這幾天的新聞通通看過一遍，然後把自己在意的新聞視窗留下來，歸納、整理、思考、梳理……然後他感覺自己找到了，讓杰森如此匆忙、以及安全屋被毀的原因。

提姆捂著唇，看著他排列出來的數單新聞畫面——總是有兩具或以上的屍體，死法相近，行兇手法相似，但帶著微妙的不同，似是要和某人一爭高下的念頭般，就像一樣是被毒殺，但後死的那具死況會比較可怕；提姆放大了這個後死的、被毒死的、全身佈滿蜘蛛網的屍體，從其遺容找到了熟悉感……他記得他在通緝名單上看過他，是刺客聯盟中名為「毒瓶」的刺客。

十幾宗刺客聯盟的刺客被針對性地殺害的案件，這都只是枱面上被公開的，以刺客聯盟執行的任務，相信有更多刺客在執行不能見光的任務時死亡。

這必定是有組織有預謀的，但那天闖進杰森屋裏的，是否同一批人？如果是的話……杰森那天到底只是把人趕走，還是殺掉了對方？

提姆下意識側過頭去，想以指節撐著臉頰——痛得他「嘶」了一聲。

他低頭看著纏滿繃帶的雙手……看來他的首要任務只能是睡覺，讓身體早日康復了。

*

日落時提姆醒了一次，在看過廚房內沒有任何糧食後，他便轉著輪椅到全屋唯一一間睡房內，倒在全屋唯一一張睡床上，直至杰森回來他才醒來。杰森看起來很累，連之前逗提姆的話也懶得說了，把食物和幾天份的乾糧清水放到床邊的椅子後，便脫掉外套扯著被子蜷著躺下，未幾，便鼾鼾沉睡。

提姆咬著杰森帶來的麵包，就著杰森的睡顏（這睡房內還真沒其他東西可以看了，連窗外都只有一片鬱藍，沒星星沒月亮，連雀鳥也不願來這窗前晃一晃）吃完了大半條長棍麵包，疑惑對方唇上的墨水跡到底什麼時候才洗得掉，還有他臉上怎麼又多了幾劃血㾗。

百無聊賴地觀察了一會，然後提姆忽然想起了什麼般摸了摸自己的脖子……說來，自己一直都沒機會照過鏡子，儘管隱約猜出了對方描畫的是什麼，但從沒確認過。

明天，找辦法看看吧。

這麽想著的時候，一直盯著看的對象突然睜開眼，睡意濛瀧地拍了拍身側的床鋪，口齒不清地抱怨：「烏崽怎麼又不睡覺……快滾過來。」

提姆乖乖地「喔」了一聲作回答，依言躺到對方旁邊，瓜分掉對方腦袋下剩下來的一點枕頭空間，仍不願閉上的藍眼炯炯，凝視著隔得極近的杰森。

被盯煩了的杰森掀起眼皮，瞄了他一眼，低聲咕噥道：「怎麼那麼聽話叫你過來就過來。」，說不清是滿意還是不滿意，然後又伸手推了推提姆的肩膀，要他翻過身去平躺，別壓到傷口，下令道：「趕快睡覺。」

提姆眨了眨眼，滿臉無辜地說：「早上睡太多，睡不著了。」，頓了頓後，半是故意地抱怨：「而且你身上很臭，你幹什麼來了？」

累到已經不像杰森的杰森屈指，彈了下提姆的耳朵，然後又閉上眼，帶著濃濃睡意地輕聲提醒：「這段時間，我都會很忙。你自己照顧好你自己，不要亂跑，這裡是伊拉克，你臉上刻著『肥羊』二字，亂跑後等會死掉了，又被你們的鳥媽媽算在我頭上很煩。」

「因為刺客聯盟的事？你們好像被人挑釁了。」，提姆問，「我猜你把電腦留下來給我，應該也沒有要瞞我的意思。」

「算是吧。」，杰森淡淡地回應：「本來就鬧了一段時間，一直懶得管，跟拉斯請了假後就更加躲得理直氣壯……結果那幫不長眼的弱智跑來我家搗亂。」

「就是那天闖進來那群人？」，提姆不屈不撓地追問：「他們到底什麼來頭，竟然去挑釁刺客聯盟……來搶生意的嗎？還是復仇？」

聞言，杰森不置可否地哼了哼，心情很好地勾起嘴角，睜開眼，一雙藍眼都笑得微彎著。他不發一語地盯著提姆，噙著的笑容寫滿不懷好意。他撫著提姆頭髮，以最輕柔的聲音，半是誘拐半是哄騙地問：「鳥寶寶要來當我的羅賓麼？一起調查出來我們的家搗亂的人，到底是哪幫壞蛋。」

「可以啊。」，提姆立即答應，「但這是一筆交易，我幫你、幫你們刺客聯盟打擊完兇手後，我要你來當我的幫手。」，他眨了眨眼，續說：「我的傷勢，最樂觀都要三個月時間來康復，但我沒法等那麼久……想要繼續調查布魯斯的下落，最起碼我需要一個人來幫我推輪椅。」

杰森高高地揚起了一邊眉，又彈了彈提姆的耳朵，腦袋迴路被池水攪得亂七八糟的他，牛頭不對馬嘴地應道：「不要妥協，小笨鳥，一旦向惡魔妥協了，你便不再是老蝙蝠的知更鳥……剩下就只是件廢棄品而已，知道嗎？他會丟掉你，我也會丟掉你。」

提姆吃痛地嗷了聲，瞪著杰森，抱怨：「你才剛說要我當你的羅賓呢，這又說要丟了我……我喉嚨上那個粗體無襯線『R』也不知是誰寫上去的。」

立即把方才話題丟到腦後，杰森咬著唇輕笑，握著提姆的喉嚨，以姆指撫摸著自己的筆跡，看似很高興地問：「鳥寶寶去照鏡子了？」

「猜出來的，從那時你的筆尖移動。」，提姆瞇著眼，縮著肩膀想要忍下那癢意。

「果然是我最喜愛的那頭小鳥。」，杰森收回手，替提姆拉了拉被子，然後把手墊到自己頸下，閉上眼說：「現在，睡覺吧，明天說不定要帶你去見見人，別帶著黑眼圈去嚇著她。」

杰森沒明確地說出他到底有沒有答應，但提姆總覺得自己已經收到了回覆。

提姆低聲地道了聲「晚安」後，便合上眼，沒再打擾對方休息。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022738/chapters/57796108)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
